


黄昏鸟

by Xylophone323



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 513背景, M/M, 结局改变
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Harold突然想起那些已经灭绝的鸟类，它们明明有着更强的生存能力，却消失在白垩纪。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	黄昏鸟

扳机有些滑腻，沾染了血的手指握不住枪把，不过这本也不是Harold擅长的事，现在的他和一只拿着手枪的泰迪熊一样滑稽。

“我们还有大约八分半的时间。”

纽约的清晨与夜晚不一样，藏在下水道的污垢被洗刷，而那些枪火和罪证则会被速溶咖啡的廉价气味冲走。Harold背靠着排气管道坐下，一夜未眠，觉得阳光透过镜片有些刺眼。

所以这就是Harold告别这个世界的最后一天，没有什么特别的，没有烟花礼炮，也没有瓢泼大雨，孑然一身地融进他生活过的土地里，再无踪迹。

枪伤又开始疼痛了，他的衬衫和马甲上泛出了暗红的印迹，机器在耳机里时而发出高频的撕裂声，变得像一台无法启动的老旧电子设备。Harold挣扎着把手提箱打开，连拨动密码锁都如此困难，几乎花去了他所有的力气。

黄昏鸟，Harold盯着屏幕上跳动的代码想起了这样一种鸟类。他们和恐龙生活在同一时代，也在白垩纪的大灭绝中消失。但其实这场惊天动地的浩劫中，并不是小行星或者彗星的撞击带来大规模的杀伤。而是在那之后，爆发的火山摧毁了生态系统，大部分的物种因为失去食物而缓慢灭绝。科学家们为了黄昏鸟争论不绝，他们有着丰富的衍生，极强的适应能力，足以补给的体积，却仍然没有存活至后代。

他们拥有一切筹码和胜算，但到底以毁灭来迎接下一个时代。古代生命是顽强的，是美丽的，也是脆弱的，早在千万年前埋入沉积的断层。儿时捧着鸟类图鉴的Harold常常在想，就算没有做错任何事，也终究会无可避免的死去吗？

机器有一搭没一搭地在与他对话，此刻听到Root的声音来阐述爱为何物实在算不上宽慰，他倒宁愿听见这世界上几十亿人的声音所拼凑起来的蹩脚句子。Harold往笔记本电脑输入指令的行动迟缓，好像这样就能让他再晚一些迎来命运的终结。

“Harold.”

通往天台唯一的一扇门被撞开，Harold下意识想要举起手枪，手臂却止不住地在打颤。银发的男人再一次——像过去的每一次一样——站到了他的身边。Harold下意识地摇头，他既惊讶又愤怒，失控的情绪淹没了他，但不知道从哪里发泄出来。

“这不是你应该来的地方，Reese先生，你……”Harold向前迈了几步，他用几近乞求的语气，想要获得对方丁点的动摇。

John慢慢靠近过来，他温柔地拍了拍Harold的手背，从他手里接过了枪：“你说当你拿起枪的那刻，世界就要终结了，而我是来阻止这件事的。”

他们挨得很近，呼吸近在咫尺之间，Harold的体温因为失血而偏低，他不由自主地想汲取那一丝微不足道的暖意。他们吸引着，如同渐渐紧贴两个磁极，又似终于配对的钥匙与锁，没有未来的冲动推使他们浅尝辄止地抱了一下，又迅速地分开。没有人试图去解释这个拥抱究竟出乎于怎样的想法和原因，只是留下了一阵萦绕在心头的平静。

“真是温馨的画面，Harold，人类在许多情况下都会拥抱他人，但你很少这么做，需要我为你分析原因吗？”机器的核心程序在衰退，但不知怎么还带有着诡异的幽默感，也许只是因为Root能把什么事都说的语带讥讽。

“我想这将是无谓冗杂的工作。”Harold轻声地回答，连他也没有什么勇气去探知结果，“你不是还有事要告诉我吗？”

“我之前说到，我学会了爱，对吗？Harold，爱是有许多形态的，但我想，我始终是从你身上学会的。”机器停顿了许久，Harold一度以为她就这样下线了，“这是沉重万分又难能可贵的感情，Harold,你确定不愿与John分享你的想法吗？”

分享什么？Harold还没有问出口，答案却已经昭然若揭。他的视线与John相触，清澈的冰绿色里能看见更遥远的地方。没有人工智能战争，也没有枪支和硝烟，像一湾来自远古的湖泊，唯能看见宁静的明天。他该在这里死去，Harold甚至有一瞬间产生了自私的念头，和John一起，他又还需要些什么呢？

“如果我之前没有说过这些话，我希望能亲口告诉你。你给了我一份工作，一个活下去的意义，和一个看得见的未来。”John的手搭在他的肩膀上，“对于我来说，图书馆或者是地铁站都是一样的，但能够看见你，我才会感觉‘回家’了……我不需要一个没有你的世界，Harold.”

Harold不知该如何回应，他愣在原地，只觉得上臂发烫。

“该上传病毒了，Harry.”机器在他的耳边提醒。

要是还有时间就好了……

Harold什么也没有说，转身打开了他的笔记本。程序开始运行，一条简单的进度框弹在了界面上。而在这一瞬间，持枪的特工从天台门下涌入。

“背后！John！”Harold惊叫了一声，他匆忙把笔记本抱进了自己的怀里，躲到了一个掩体后面来避免正面交火而破坏设备的可能性。

John举着枪一边射击一边行进，他跨越过横竖在顶楼的尸体，从他们的手边捡起了一把冲锋枪。面对包围夹击显然有些应付不过来，他用余光瞥了一眼Harold，朝他扔去一把手枪。

“保护好你和电脑，Harold.”John的声音夹在枪响之中，让人有些嗡嗡的耳鸣。

Harold抖抖索索地捡起枪，他还是不知道怎么使用，扣动扳机的后座力让他差点把枪甩出去，他根本射不中任何东西。但是他不停地打出子弹，哪怕瞄向地上、瞄向空中，直到撞针发出咔哒咔哒空弹的声音。他扔掉了那把枪，回过头看见John的肩膀和侧腹已经殷出血迹，但持枪的手没有丝毫犹豫。

“不……”Harold手忙脚乱地想要去按住那些不停渗血的伤口，但被John推开了。他指了指电脑的方向，示意他继续执行病毒的上传。

一个子弹孔变成两个，直到无数，Harold半跪在原地接起了John虚弱的身体，周围架着枪的特工们慢慢逼近。Harold看向电脑屏幕上已经走到了尽头的进度条，“完成”的指示闪烁了两下，屏幕就被一颗子弹打碎了。

“你知道黄昏鸟吗？”Harold低头看向John，他被风吹拂的乱发，和被子弹打花的衬衫，像是一幅油画。枪口顶在了Harold的后脑，他闭上眼睛，机器已经彻底发不出一点声音，十几年来，他从未觉得世界有现在这样安静。

“不知道……Harold，不如和我……说说吧。”

安静得只剩下John的声音。

“时间不够了，还是下次吧，John，我希望我们的结局比它们好一些。”

导弹划破了天际，以晴空作为背景，白色的大楼发出轰鸣的爆炸声。砖块窸窸窣窣地剥落下来，火花四射，马路上行驶的车辆不得不打满方向盘避让坠落物。一个普通的周一早晨，灰烟霾住了纽约城，落下阴影。

这就是最后一只黄昏鸟啼叫的声音。

END


End file.
